


First Date

by saffrondawn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can't tell you. All I know is that it's special and Mickey threatened me with a titty twister if I told anyone else. Too bad he needed everyone's help so now everyone knows.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> I put Season 5 because it would technically work in the timeline, but doesn't adhere to any of the spoilers circulating.
> 
> Also, my knowledge of science is very minimal, so let's take some liberties with that.
> 
> I wrote this very quickly and unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“Ian!”

The redheaded man looked up from a book he found among his things. He knew Fiona packed the bag a while back, but he only now had the strength to look through it. He was confused as to why it was there until he opened the front cover and a post-it note was attached.

Mickey,  
Read this to Ian if he's having a bad night. It used to work on Liam.  
Love, Debbie

He wasn't aware that Mickey and Debbie had gotten close, but it seemed the same with Mickey and Svetlana. He would catch her looking at him, her face devoid of emotion, then a slight nod as if to herself and she was happy with what she saw.

“What, Mandy?” He screamed back at her.

She entered his and Mickey's bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. “You ready yet?”

“For what exactly?”

Her face broke out into a wide grin. “Can't tell you. All I know is that it's special and Mickey threatened me with a titty twister if I told anyone else. Too bad he needed everyone's help so now everyone knows.”

He moved to sit next to her, “And you can't tell anyone else?”

She motioned for her lips are sealed, “Sorry. He's being cute about it.”

Ian rolled his eyes, “Oh God. Don't let him hear you say that.”

“Let him hear say what?”

They turned at the same time to see Mickey standing in the doorway. He was carrying a massive blanket that looked too warm for the nearing summer months, even if it was already nighttime.

“Nothing,” Mandy jumped off the bed, slapped her brother across his shoulder, and disappeared into the rest of the house. “Have fun, boys,” her voice sing-songed from wherever she was.

“What the hell, Mickey?” Ian stood and walked toward his boyfriend. Mickey gave him a look quickly, grabbed his hand, and motioned for them to leave the house.

They walked for some time, bypassing a few L stations before getting to an empty lot.

Ian side-eyed his boyfriend. “You tryin' to kill me?”

Mickey scoffed, “Nah, man. Just shut up we're almost there.”

As they got closer, Ian spotted a truck – Kev's truck, in fact – sitting in the middle of the vacant lot. Mickey stopped at the bed and lowered it. Ian couldn't make out what he was seeing, but it looked too fluffy to be a dead body.

“Mick?” He drawled out, confused more than ever.

Mickey put the blanket on the door to the bed, “Jump up. It's safe, don't worry.”

Ian followed his instructions and was met by a mattress and multiple blankets. He lay on his back, elbows beneath him to hold him up. “You made us a bed.”

“Yeah, and?” Mickey jumped up, tossed the blanket to Ian, and closed the door. He adjusted around until they were both under the blanket.

“What is this?” Ian asked softly.

Mickey looked up, “Stars.”

Ian's eyes grew with realization and then he broke out into a grin. “You remembered.”

“Yeah, I did. And everyone else will remember because between our two families we needed all these blankets.” He didn't sound mad at the fact that their families knew about Mickey's surprise.

“Why tonight?” Ian asked as he curled up next to Mickey a bit more. Even though it was starting to get warm under the blanket, he only moved it down to his waist.

Mickey turned to his side to face him, “You were starting to feel a little better and there's a meteor shower tonight, so I thought why the fuck not?” He tried to give a noncommittal shrug, but Ian could see the doubt in his face. Ever since he gave Mickey the ultimatum about leaving, Ian could see that Mickey was trying his best to get him to stay.

Ian gave him a light kiss, “I love it, Mick. It's gonna be great.” He felt Mickey come closer to him as well. “To serious business, who all knows?”

Mickey sighed heavily, “Kev obviously. I got the mattress from him and V. Don't worry, they had it stored in their house. I had to get some of the blankets from Fiona and Svetlana. Your asshole brother helped put the mattress in the truck while Carl tried to keep jumping on it. Debbie arranged the blankets and everything for 'maximum comfort,' as she put it.”

Ian chuckled, “So a combined Gallagher-Milkovich effort.”

“Yeah.”

“Do they know why the stars and meteors?”

“Fuck no. It's bad enough they knew I was taking you on a date.”

Ian's ears perked up at that. He lifted himself a little to see more of Mickey's face. “Date, huh?”

“Well yeah. We live together and you've been getting your strength back with your meds, so I figured it was time for a date. None of that dinner and movie shit like Debbie suggested. A date we'd like.”

Ian stared at him for a minute, “Holy shit, Mickey. I don't think I've ever heard you say 'date' that many times in my life.”

He pushed his shoulder, “Fuck you.”

“A date we'd like?”

“Yeah, you mentioned stars and shit. And you know I'm not ready to go full-on gay for everyone.” Ian nodded to that statement. “It reminds me of the dugout a little, but different.”

“We're older and instead of fucking in a dugout, we're fucking in our friends' truck?”

Mickey grinned wide, “Exactly. I knew you'd fucking understand.”

Ian kissed him softly. “Yeah, I would.”

“As much as I would love to continue this, the show's starting.”

Ian turned slightly to see the meteors starting and went on his back again, the pair of them leaving no space between them.


End file.
